


The Dim Sun

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Damnit TV show writers, Enemies to Friends, Flying in Space is not an issue, Gen, Kara is a Genius, Plot Fixing, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara and Reign put aside their differences when they both sense something is wrong with the sun and race to fix it.Will everything work out?Chapter 2 will come in time.





	The Dim Sun

It started as a strange sensation. Not like a solar flare, or a sun spot flare up, Kara understood those. This was a different sensation. A sensation that she felt deep inside herself. She looked up towards the sun and frowned. She could feel something was off. And it bothered her. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara rushed into her lab, and stood in front of Reign's current containment. Reign looked out at Kara and snarled.  
Kara shook her head. “I'm not here to fight you, Reign. Look, you can feel it, even being here, even not being exactly like me, you can feel it, can't you?” 

Reign frowned, understanding the sensation Kara was bringing to her attention.  
“Yes, you're right. I feel it.” Reign spoke.  
Kara nodded. “There's something wrong with the sun.” 

Lena's eyes widened. “What?!” 

Kara turned to Lena and frowned. “I'm sorry for overreacting the other day. I really am. I think, looking back at it, this problem might have been the cause behind my reaction. Reign, and I, we can sense it. Kryptonians gain their power from the yellow sun, and we can most certainly detect changes in it.”

Reign nodded. “And the changes are bad enough that it's like a sixth sense.”  
“There's been no scientific data received that suggest there's something wrong with the sun.” Lena frowned.  
“This wouldn't be noticed by human measurements until it's too late.” Reign spoke.  
Kara shivered. “She's not wrong. There is something wrong with the sun, I can only think of two potential reasons for this problem.”

Lena's skin broke out in goosebumps. “What exactly do you think is wrong?”

Kara frowned. “Without getting near the sun, I can't say for certain, but one possibility is a sun-eater has latched onto the sun.”  
“A sun-eater?!” Lena spoke.  
“Yes. An actual physical entity that eats stars. Think of it like a life-form based on energy, instead of matter. They're extremely rare, but they are dangerous.” Kara spoke.

Reign frowned. “The second option is far worse.”   
Kara spoke. “Even a star isn't immune to a core instability. If it is the second, the core of the sun is destabilizing. Which will cause the sun to explode like Krypton did.” 

Lena sat back down in her chair and just stared into the distance in shock.  
Kara winced. “I'm sorry, but I need Reign to help me on this.” 

Reign nodded. “I can't exactly do anything with a barren scorched wasteland about the size of Chicago, so this is in my best interest to help Kara out.”

“We're going to die.” Lena shivered.  
Kara shook her head. “No. We'll take care of this. We can do this. Either a sun-eater or a core instability, we can fix.”

“A core instability in the sun? Kara, the core of the sun is massive. If it became unstable, there's no way to fix it. You'd need to repair whatever caused the disruption, and for a planet, that would be easy, but for a star? I wouldn't even begin to know how to repair it. You'd need to introduce a stabilizing amount of fuel for the sun, and there's not enough...I mean, you'd need to create something out of nothing there.” Lena spoke, still in shock.

Reign frowned. “There's always some way to fix any problem.”  
Kara nodded. “We don't need to violate matter conservation laws. We'll just need to re-initiate fusion using the stellar material already there if it comes down to it.”

“We're talking about the sun. How do you re-initiate fusion in it?” Lena asked.  
Kara looked over at Reign, and then back at Lena. “We'll use our heat vision. I've never hit nuclear fusion temperatures on Earth out of worry that it would create a chain nuclear fusion reaction and cause a nuclear detonation that would wipe out all life within 20 miles.”

Lena winced. “I was not aware your heat vision can do that.”

Reign frowned. “Fusion isn't the hardest part, it's the fact that even inside the sun, with it's power boosting ours, we can easily reach the temperatures found in a Supernova.”

“A supernova?!” Lena gasped.

Kara nodded. “Exactly. And the radiation exposure I'm going to get is most certainly going to make me immune to Kryptonite for a few years. So, there's one good side effect.”

“Unless you supernova the sun.” Lena frowned.

“That's not exactly something that's going to happen easily. If our heat vision reached that temperature inside the sun, it still wouldn't create the heavy metals required to cause the sun to go supernova.” Kara grinned.

Reign chuckled. “The only way to cause the sun to go Supernova is to throw a white dwarf star into it and create a Type 1a Supernova from the White Dwarf suddenly gaining enough Hydrogen to reactivate itself.”

Kara nodded. “And I'm not going to go do much crazy antics with a white dwarf star. I don't want to mess with Proxima Centauri.” 

“Please don't pick on our neighbor.” Lena spoke.

Kara nodded. “So, if you'll kindly deactivate the force field, Reign and I will go off to save the Earth.”

Lena nodded and pressed a button.

The force field surrounding Reign vanished and Reign walked out. “We'll need to prepare a bit. For certain. And Alex and the others need to know.”

“Let me handle that.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Kara, why are we meeting in an abandoned warehouse?” Winn asked as he and Alex walked into said abandoned warehouse.

“Because we needed to talk to you two on neutral ground and without everyone trying to shoot me in the face.” Reign spoke as she walked out from behind a pillar.  
Alex yelped and raised her new gun. Kara landed in front of her. “Calm down, Alex.” 

Alex blinked. “What the hell?!”

Winn nodded. “I agree.”  
“There's something wrong with the sun and we need to fix it before everyone dies.” Kara spoke firmly.

“You're going to go fly into the sun?!” Alex yelped.  
“Yes. Either a sun-eater is there, or there's a core instability in the sun.” Reign spoke firmly.

“Okay, neither one of those sound pleasant. And I take it a core instability is the worse of the two options?” Winn asked.

“Yes.” Kara nodded. “A core instability destroyed Krypton. That was also because of very awkward Thermal Borehole placement.” 

“So, if the sun explodes the same way, it's really going to be bad.” Winn groaned.

“Parts of the earth might survive the resulting shock-wave.” Kara frowned. “But yeah, we have to leave and save everything.” 

Alex groaned. “I've got to go get drunk now.”

Reign smirked and scanned her body with her X-Ray vision. “Your liver isn't ruined yet, but you might want to check out the lump on your left kidney.”

Alex yelped. “Don't do that!”   
Kara winced at Reign's line, and then checked herself. “Yeah, I agree. That's not supposed to be in a kidney. Even if it's a kidney stone.”

“Well I don't remember screaming in agony while trying to use the bathroom recently!” Alex grumbled.  
Kara snickered. “Okay, but still, it's something you should check out. Now Reign and I must go and save the world.”

&^&

Normally, it took light from the sun to reach the earth 8 minutes and 23 seconds, but Kara and Reign were nearing Mercury by the time 5 minutes had passed.

Space was desolate, and cold. Despite being immune to the cold, Kara still was not a huge fan of hanging out in space. She still laughed when she remembered how she passed out once because she thought she couldn't hang out in space. 

Superman had pointed out to her the absurdity of needing to actually breathe.  
The main problem with space was the fact that there was no easy way to communicate with anyone else. Sound did not travel very well in space, after all.  
Fortunately, both Kara and Reign could read each other's lips.   
As they passed by Mercury, Kara and Reign could both see the sun seeming to emit energy in a different manner than normal. Something no human being could see, and no instrumentation made by humans could detect. Kara frowned. A sun-eater would have been preferable. 

She 'spoke' to Reign. “Looks like a core instability.” 

“Wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the foremost expert on solar physics, so uh, if it's really wrong, a Wizard did it. :)


End file.
